


Love and Other Drugs

by Startledbirb



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startledbirb/pseuds/Startledbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story has drug use, swearing, and sex. It's just smut, filthy smut. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love and Other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Story has drug use, swearing, and sex. It's just smut, filthy smut. Enjoy~

Stepping into the hotel room, she started peeling off her armor, throwing it to the ground with a hard thud. She and Hancock had stopped in Goodneighbor to stock up on supplies and ammo, but between the thundering storm and her frustration, it was best to stop for the night. The ghoul stepped in, closing the door behind him quietly before stepping over to the loveseat adjacent from the bed. “You’re gonna dent it if you keep throwing it like that.”  
“Big fuckin’ deal. Dent or not, I still get shot at.” He smirked. Her mood had started to take a turn of the worst. With the news that they had to go actively find a synth, it had her on edge. “You can always take a break.” He shrugged, leaning back into the seat.  
               The extra bits of her armor were off, laying around her mud covered boots.  Her back was turned to him, her hands resting on the side of the bed as she kicked them off. She flexed her toes, turning her blue, doe-shaped eyes towards him. “And how do you suggest I-“ She was cut off. Hancock was sitting on the couch, a box of mentats opened next to him and one on his tongue. Closing his mouth, he bit and swallowed. “More than one way, love.” The corner of his mouth bent into a smirk.   
               He half expected her to say that this was serious; they were losing time. In truth, the battle-field flirting between them was just what he thought – a way to relieve some tension and make them both feel good. But within a blink of his eye, she had straddled him. Clearly taken aback, she laughed. “Did I finally render the great mayor John Hancock speechless?” Her hand grabbed his chin, making him stare straight into those bright blue eyes of hers. “Just didn’t expect this from you,” He was suddenly self-conscious about how his skin felt against her hands. “I’m full of surprises.”  
“C’mon, Olive, what are you doing?” His hands rested on the side of him, despite the urge he had to grab her hips. Fuck, those hips.   
               Reaching behind her head, she took out the tie that kept her hair back. Thick, brown hair fell about her face and shoulders. “I remember you mentioning something about having more impure thoughts than usual,” she leaned her, faces mere inches from each other. “Maybe I wanna act on those?”  
“You seriously want this mug lookin’ at you?” His heart was racing, and he felt hotter than normal. Licking his dried lips, he felt her hair brush against the side of his face.  
“I choose whose mug I want looking at me, not you. And what if I do?” His eyes searched her face, looking at the freckles that dotted her face. He was searching for something. Something had to be off. Something that told him this was a dream. That she wasn’t here on top of him, saying that she wanted to fuck him.  
               A chuckle escaped from her, snapping him back. “Wouldn’t expect this lapse in judgment from you, but I guess it works out for me, huh?” She answered with pressing her lips against his. His ruined hands immediately went to her hair, tangling in the chestnut mess and bringing her in closer to him. He craved the affection she was showing him right now. The last time he had sex was about a month before they started traveling together, and that was nearly five months ago. Her hand moved to his chest, unbuttoning the few buttons that were left on his undershirt, pressing her hands against him. She was warm, familiar, and something he hadn’t had in his life that was constant besides the drugs.  
               She moved her mouth from his after a moment, needing a breath. She reached inside the coat pocket that he was still wearing, fishing around for a moment before finding what she was looking for. She pulled out the inhaler shaped item, putting it to her mouth and inhaling. The woman’s mouth was back against his, trading the smoke between their mouths. White trails of vapor escape the corners of their mouths, and his hand reached for the zipper on her jumpsuit. Everything moved in slow motion, and it was like seeing some sort of miracle when he unzipped that jumpsuit.   
               He unzipped the jumpsuit to just above her navel, taking in the sight that was her body. There were scars that were healing, from knives and bullets. His finger traced over the spots, the skin there tougher than the rest of her smooth skin. Olive shivered. She hadn’t been touched like this in what felt like years. But, she guessed, it had been years.  
               Her skin was tanned, the freckles traveled from her face to her body, speckling like paint on a canvas. Slowly, she reached behind her again and unhooked her bra. It fell away in slow motion, and they both took in a breath. They were a decent size, the veins showing beneath the skin. His vision was dizzy, looking at her up and down and pressing his lips against her body. Beneath her breasts, he kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her down against his crotch so she could feel the bulge that was pressing against his clothes. A soft, trembling sound came from her. John took that as ‘good’ and moved to her breast. Putting his mouth on her nipple while one of his hands catered to the other. Olive’s hands suddenly moved to his shoulders, digging in and giving a small gasp. He looked up. “Sensitive, aren’t you?” His voice huskier than usual.  
“S-shut up,” she murmured, squeaking when he tweaked her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.  
               The ghoul smiled against her skin, returning his mouth to her. His tongue circled the raised flesh before gently nipping at it.  _Things are going well so far;_  Hancock thought to himself. His eyes suddenly shot open when he felt her hand palming him through his trousers. Pulling away from her, his black eyes turned downward, watching her unzip him with precision and pulling him from his trousers. He reached for the inhaler and took another hit, watching as the vapors rose while the woman in front of him sank to her knees.   
               He lifted his hips some to allow her to pull the white trousers some before leaning against him. For fucks sake, he had never expected this would happen. This gorgeous woman who he met by chance down on her knees while he got high. Life sure was funny. Just as he took another hit, he felt her warm mouth around him. Nearly choking on the smoke, he looked down. The doe eyes were staring right back at him, with a sense of smug satisfaction. He was about to comment on her, but her mouth closed and her head dipped. “F-Fuck,” was all he could manage, leaning back against the love seat. The drugs slowed it down, the feeling of her mouth lingering in his sense for longer than it should.   
               Hancock’s fingers went back into her hair, eyes shut as she moved. His breathing was ragged. The drugs, her, everything. He felt her take him entirely into her mouth, a soft sound coming from. “D-Don’t choke yourself,” he managed to get out. Ecstasy was something he felt often, but this? This felt better than any drug trip he had ever been on in his fucking life. It felt like an hour had passed thanks to the Jet, and his vision was hazy when she came up. He could see a string of saliva and precum that linked her puffy lips to his cock.  _Shit._ He thought to himself.   
               He stood up suddenly, trousers a tangle around his legs and pulling Olive to her feet. He kissed her again, unzipping her suit the entire way and pushing her onto the bed. His hands grabbed the bottoms of her suit, pulling it off and leaving her exposed to the elements of the room. Thunder sounded outside as he stripped himself, moving himself to where he was atop her.   
               Lips against skin, he wanted to take in every inch of her body. His hands mapped the scars and curves of her body, stopping just above the margin of her pubic hair. There was indention, a long, curved scar that was darker than the rest of her skin. He stopped for a moment, puzzled. Olive’s cheeks darkened with a blush. “I-it was from giving birth. Shaun was premature, about a month, they had to do a surgery.” Her words were distant as he looked at it. The fingers still traced it, gently, afraid that it would hurt her. Her body was tense as he looked at it; obviously, she wasn’t excited that the scar was there. “Doesn’t matter what scars ya got, you’re still here,” He whispered, leaning down and kissing her thighs. She leaned against the bare mattress, his fingers tracing down her body, brushing against her pubic hair and touching her clitoris.   
               She moved a little in response but gave no objection. He’d been with plenty of women and men, but everyone was different. He hadn’t cared about what another person felt in a long time, and his partners were typically high, so they didn’t care. Wham-bam-thank-you-mayor was the way it normally went. His moved his fingers in a circular motion, putting pressure against her and watching her smile and moan. John had one of her legs pulled against his side; the other was stretched out on the other side of him, placing him perfectly between her. Her moans were getting to him, and his cock was throbbing harder than before. He could feel how wet she was getting. Grinning, he bent down over her. “Ready?” He whispered, and she gave a brief nod before his finger slipped inside of her.   
               Another moan escaped from her while he pressed kisses against her collar bone. Moving his finger in and out, he listened to her. The sharp intakes of breath followed by the moans, whispers of his name. He slipped in another finger, which prompted another moan from her. Moving his fingers in a come hither motion, which got the response he really wanted. Her legs moved inward, seemingly trapping him as her moans grew louder. Her voice was like music to him.   
               Removing his fingers from her, he wiped them on the mattress. In a moment of clarity from the drugs and raging hormones coursing through his body, he looked down at her. “You sure about this?”   
               Olive’s response was quick. She wrapped her legs around him and rolled him to the side so that she straddled him again. Her hand grabbed his cock and pressed against her pussy. “Yes,” she moaned and slipped him inside of her. Amazing didn’t even begin to describe what she felt like. He grabbed her hips, looking up at her as she bounced atop him. Her breasts bouncing with each motion, the pure look of bliss on her face when she sat down entirely on him. He knew he better enjoy this, in case she decided this was a mistake in the morning.  
               Her hips moved in such a fluid motion, moving back and forth. She leaned over him, putting her hands on either side of his head. She lifted her hips, leaving him barely inside of her. Rotating her hips clockwise, she lowered herself back onto him. Unable to control himself, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down. John grabbed her ass, keeping him inside of her and pinning her down on her back. Olive grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in, biting at his lower lip while he pumped in and out of her. The ghoul sat up, earning a slightly upset sound from the woman beneath him. Grabbing her legs, he hooked them over his shoulders, leaning over her and slowly moving in and out of her.  
               “S-Stop fucking teasing me..” Groaning the words out whenever she could. No way was he stopping this. He wanted to enjoy every minute of being deep within her, watching her beg for more and the way her tits moved with each thrust from him. But in the end, she won out. He picked up the pace, grabbing her hips and slamming into her. Sweat beads shown on her skin.   
               Biting his lip, he lifted her hips to get more of an angle, and that’s when she got louder than a Deathclaw. He was almost thankful for the storm outside so the other hotel customers wouldn’t hear all of this. “J-John!” She screamed, the muscles of her pussy tightened, which sent him over the edge. He finished inside of her. Confused and exhausted, he looked down at her. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Pulling himself from her, he collapsed beside the woman in the bed. She said something, and he felt her hand touch his face, but sleep overtook him before he could decipher what Olive said.  
  


               Morning came too quickly in her opinion. The sun filtered in through moth-eaten curtains. Olive grunted, rolling away to try and escape the sunlight and opened her eyes. Hancock was next to her; a blanket draped over them both. She hadn’t remembered him getting one. His eyes were open, the black eyes shimmering. “Morning, handsome.” Leaning in and kissing him. He stirred a bit at her words, but smiled the most genuine, warm, love-sick smile she had ever seen from him.

“Morning, Sunshine.”


End file.
